How Could You Be So Thoughtless
by Strawberry Eggs
Summary: After Martel is killed, what goes through Mithos' mind? A Tales of Symophonia Songifc


My fourth fanfic! This one is a Tales of Symphonia songfic. How did I move from Girl Got Game to Pokemon to G again and now to ToS? Who knows? This fic focuses on what Mithos did and his thoughts after Martel is killed and when he decides to put into action his plan on a world of lifeless beings. It's to the song "Thoughtless", originally by Korn, but for this fic it's actually for the Evanescence cover. The sorrow in Amy Lee's voice as well as the anger is better suited to Mithos' feelings in my opinion, and it's not the same without the piano. The original is usually better, but in this case, the cover is more appropriate. "Thoughtless" does contain curses and even though I bleeped them, I'll keep the rating at T just in case. This is my first songifc by the way, so it may not be all that good.

"How…how could you…?"

"That's one less half-elf in the world!"

"How could you be so thoughtless…?"

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

_Now, you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

I was kneeling near my sister's body, trembling. It was only earlier today that she was her sweet, smiling self. Only a few minutes ago.

But right then she was dead, killed by a human.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_Pushing all my mercy down, down, down_

Martel, Yuan, and I were only searching for a home, for a place to live after all the half-elves were banished from Heimdall. Kratos…was the only human I could trust. He was my teacher. Why can't all humans be like him…?

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me_

_Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

"If you half-elves don't want to end up like this one, you better clear out of here fast!" One of the humans, a black haired man with a beard shouted. He still held the sickle he used to kill my sister.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny?_

_What the f$! you think it's doing to me?_

"Why! We were--we were just passing through! You didn't have to kill her!"

Yuan shouted in despair. Both hatred and sadness seethed from his voice.

"You call yourselves humans!" Kratos shouted, almost as outraged.

"You're the one with half-elves and you're saying we aren't human!" Another human shouted.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" A third yelled,

"The only ones here who are wrong here are you! You and you're irrational hatred of us!" Yuan countered.

_You take a turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying while you're bloody right in front of me_

As they exchanged angry words, I continued to kneel still in shock and disbelief.

How could she be dead? My sister…my last family in this retched world… How could they have done such a thing to someone like her? Someone so pure…someone so caring… She always put others before herself. She went in front of us, begging the humans not to hurt us.

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

After all, we were only passing through, walking near farmland, but we thought not enough for humans to bother us. Unfortunately, it wasn't far enough for them. Several farmers approached us, holding various farming implements. They threatened us to get as far away as possible. She stepped forward, but she only said a few things before the human yelled, "Stay back!" and stabbed her with the sickle.

_Now, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

Even as the life poured out of her, she asked the humans to not hurt us. None of us knew any healing arts at the time. All we could do was watch her die.

"How…could you…?"

"How could you be so thoughtless…?"

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_I'm above you smiling at you, drown, drown, drown_

Humans…elves…why do they hate us so much? If we ever do anything to them, it is only because they did it to us first. Are we that different from them? They seem to think so. They think there's a big enough difference …

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me_

_And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down_

Does that really give them an excuse to banish us from our homes? To lock us up for no reason at all? To kill us without a given reason? To treat us like and call us "inferior beings?"

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny?_

_What the f$! you think it's doing to me?_

We're the inferior beings? We're not the ones discriminating others for no real reason at all. Why did they? Are they that afraid of someone who is different? Or do they just want some other group to look down upon to make themselves feel superior?

_You take a turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying while you're bloody right in front of me_

I hated them all. Right there and then, even with Kratos, the only human I could trust, I hated them. Both humans and elves. I hated them for what they did to our kind, but even more so for what they did to my sister.

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

I wanted to make them pay. Make them pay for everything. How would they like it if "inferior beings" like us were to get back at them?

_Now, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

As these thoughts went through my mind, the group of humans attacked Kratos and Yuan. They held off their farming implements easily with their swords.

_All my friends are gone_

_They died_

"Mithos, behind you!"

I turned my head to see a human running toward me, holding a sickle above his head. As I stood up I thought,

_First you kill her, now you want to kill me!_

_They all screamed and cried_

Filled with rage, I thought little of what I did next. I raised my right arm and held it out before he could reach me. A concentrated light formed, hitting the human and killing him on the spot.

_I'm gonna take you down_

"He-he killed Laurence!" One of them shouted.

_Gonna take you down_

"Looks at his back! They're like wings or something!" Another added

_Gonna take you down _

Wha-what the hell is he!"Another exclaimed in disbelief

_Gonna take you down_

They ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. Kratos and Yuan stared silently at me. We weren't supposed to use our Cruxis Crystal abilities openly like that or show our wings. Of course this was no time for lectures. I had just killed that human.

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

"That's one less human in the world," I said. Yuan and Kratos continued to stand wordlessly.

"I'm going to get back at them." I continued.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"These thoughtless humans…and the elves too…I want to make them pay for what they did to our kind."

"Mithos…" Kratos began to say.

"We can do it! With these Cruxis Crystals we can make them feel how we felt!" I shouted.

_Now, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

Would Martel want that! Yuan cried loudly.

I gasped, my eyes widening.

"Yuan is right," Kratos said.

"Martel wanted a world without discrimination, not revenge against humans and elves. How do you think she would feel if her own brother was even considering doing such a thing?"

I lowered my head. No, she would not have wanted that, she would've been horrified if she heard me say what I had said.

A thought then struck me.

"You're right. What Martel wanted was a world without discrimination…That's what we must do now…"

_Now all my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming _

Over four thousand years have passed since then. Over that time I contemplated and put into effect a plan to eliminate discrimination once and for all. The Cruxis Crystals that we equipped on ourselves will eventually make someone a lifeless being. They would no longer be human, elf, or half-elf. In order to bring about an Age of Lifeless Beings and to end discrimination though, I spilt the world into two in order to divide the Mana. With my sister's soul in the Great Seed, I began a means of finding a suitable body in order to bring her back. So what if many had suffered over the millennia due to it…

Now however, a group of eight, mostly humans and two half-elves want to put a stop to my plans, including the latest possible vessel for my dear sister. The half-elves I could surely convince them to stop. The humans on the other hand…well, they will certainly not succeed.

_Now, you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground_

Let them try to stop my plans. There's no way they'll be able to…

_I will see you screaming_

* * *

Well that's it! That's the end of my first ToS fic. This is meant to be a one-shot by the way. Like I said, I hope that I did this right since it's my first songifc. I'd also like to say that I do not believe what this song is about. In fact it surprises me that I like a song this full of hate and anger. However, I think it is very fitting to Mithos' feelings at this time. . Special thanks to my sister for reminding me that Mithos rarely, if ever, refers to Martel by her name. I hope you enjoyed this fic and please review! I accept unsigned reviews. 


End file.
